koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires
Reviews *IGN Review - 7.5/10 Costumes The following is meant to list which costumes will be included in DW7E automatically, and which costumes will be made compatible to it, since we aren't posting it on the main page too keep it clean and uncluttered. ;Automatically Included Costumes *DW7 DW1 Costume DLC *DW7 DW4 Costume DLC *DW7 DW5 Costume DLC *DW7 DW6 costume DLC *7XL Summer Costume DLC *7XL School Themed Costume DLC *7XL Fantasy Costume DLC All Automatically included costume sets were free DLC in Japan. ;Compatible Costumes *DW7 DW3 Costume DLC *DW7 School Themed Costume DLC *DW7 Fairy Tale Costume DLC *DW7 Fantasy Costume DLC designed for the newcomers *7XL Fairy Tale Costume DLC ;Special Mentions Though they are not DLC, the Special Costumes designed for the newcomers in 7XL will also be included in-game with the purchase of 7E. Weapon Information New Weapon Assigning The following List is meant to show those who are gaining weapon changes, as well as list which ones will be receiving new EX Attacks and New Musou attacks due to said weapon changes, since we are not putting it on the main page. *Bomb - Dong Zhuo - New EX Attack *Mace - Pang De - New EX Attack *Dagger-Axe - Yueying - New EX Attack *Giant Axe - Xu Huang - New EX Attack *Pugil Stick - Daqiao - New EX Attack *Spiked Shield - Cao Ren - New EX Attack & 2nd Musou *Flail - Gan Ning - New 2nd Musou *Lightning Sword - Sima Shi - New EX Attack *Arm Blade - Huang Gai - New EX Attack *Boomerang - Zhurong - New EX Attack & 2nd Musou *Circle Blade - Ding Feng - New EX Attack & 2nd Musou *Siege Spear - Xiahou Ba - New EX Attack & 1st & 2nd Musou *Sword & Hook - Xu Shu - New character and New Move Set The old weapon EX Attacks & Musou Attacks that were replaced due to weapon reorganization will be available for characters in Edit Mode. Generic characters will also be getting their own Musou and EX Attacks due to becoming playable, which will also be available for Edit Mode. Unique Sole Weapon Users The following is to list those who have become unique due to the fact they are now the only wielders of their weapon type. *Chain Sickle - Jia Xu *Great Sword - Guan Ping *Staff - Zhou Yu *Twin Axes - Zhang Liao *Pike - Lu Meng *Iron Fan - Xiaoqiao *Club - Xu Zhu *Throwing Daggers - Wang Yuanji *Gloves - Meng Huo Wielders of Clone Movests Characters who are still clones due to wielding the same weapon and not receiving any weapon changes. *Sword - Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Sima Zhao *Rapier - Liu Shan, Yuan Shao *War Fan - Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, Zhuge Dan *Twin Swords - Cao Pi, Lu Xun, Liu Bei *Spear - Ma Chao, Jiang Wei *Nunchaku - Ling Tong, Guan Suo *Bow - Xiahou Yuan, Huang Zhong *Shaman Rod - Pang Tong, Zhang Jiao Results of the Poll Side Notes: ;Warlord *Honorable mentions: Han Sui, Kong Rong, Ou Xing, Jin Xuan and Han Xuan *Notable ineligible votes because they're non-ruler yet scored higher than Yan Baihu: Yan Yan and He Jin. ;Female *Honorable mentions: Cao Cao's three daughters *Suzuki thinks Zhang Chunhua should have a scary voice. ;Warrior *Honorable mentions: Cao Zhang, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao *Suzuki says the model roughly shares the same height and age as Pang De. He thinks he should have a macho voice. ;Strategist *Honorable mentions: Many intellectuals who once served Wei *Suzuki says Xun Yu is a popular fan favorite for a playable character. He thinks his voice should sound calm and reasonable.